Search for a true love
by CosmicMoon
Summary: The last two chapters are up...I hope you all liked this story.
1. The trip

  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own SM, or DBZ, well DBZ is not in this fic at the time but still.  
  
  
  
  
"Serena! I can't belive it! Your as smart as me!" cried Amy, "yes, I knew you were going to go to Germany for your Medical school, and that's what made me what to go so much.So they've excepted me" said Serena, "for what?" asked Amy, "Medical school, I'm going with you Amy." said Serena and smiled in delight, "that's great! I'm so glad I'll have my best friend to come with me, Thank you Serena," said Amy, Serena shook her head, "no, I should be thanking you, you changed my life, Amy. Thank you." said Serena, "Hey are you teo going ot stay out here or come inside, I have something to give you!" yelled Rei, Serena giggled and they both got up and went inside. Rei was already inside, when they got inside it was dark, "SURPRISE!!"  
  
everyone shouted coming out of their hiding places, Serena and Amy jumped in surprise, "we've decided to give you a going-away party, I mean, were not going to see you for a long time, so what the heck, we threw you a party!" said Lita, "thank you everyone." said Serena, everyone was there, Rei, Lita, Rini, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru,Trista, and Chibi-Chibi. Everyone ate first, there was too much food, but everyone managed to eat it all with Serena there. "Chibi-chibi got you both a present!" said Chibi-chibi, it was one present for both of them, the package was small, wraped in a glossy pink color, Amy opened it, a picture of Chibi-chibi and at the bottom saying, "Chibi-chibi will miss you!" Serena and Amy smiled at the cute gift, "this is from the three of us." said Trista, and handed both of them a small package, Serena's was wrapped in pink wrapping papper with bunny's on it, and Amy's was wrapped in a shiny foily blue color, Serena opened hers, "A cell phone and a picture of Crystal palace? Thank you Trista, Amara, and Michelle." said Serena, Amy opened hers, "a book and a pager? thank you!" said Amy, "how'd you guys get this stuff?" asked Serena.  
  
"well, I wrote the book," said Michelle, "I'm paying for the bills for the cell phone and pager." said Amara, "and I took a picture of the palace." said Trista. They opened the remaining presents, they got a watch each from Rini, Amy's blue, and Serena's pink, Hotaru gave them each a bocae of flowers, Serena roses, and Amy lilys. "thank you Hotaru! that reminds me, where's Darian?" asked Serena, "and Mina?" asked Amy, "tell you the truth, I don't know, I haven't seen either of them for about, I don't know, two days." said Lita. "Anyway, where going to give you your guy's presents before you leave on the plane." said Rei.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "I want to get it!" said Serena and ran to the door, there, Mina and Darian were holding hands, "Hey, Serena...your probubly..uh..wondering why...um...I'm holding Darian's hand.." said Mina nervously, she slowly let go of his hand, Serena looked at Darian, "Serena, uh, um," Darian said nevously, everyone one else came to the porch near the door, Serena slipped on her shoes and was tapping her feet waiting for an answer. "well?" Serena asked impaitiontly, "I'm sorry Serena, I hate to say this, but me and Darian have been going out since the, the, the." Mina was afraid to finish, "the what?" asked Serena, "since the Negamoon was defeated." said Mina sternly, "WHAT?! that many years?! that many years he's been cheating on me?" Serena started to go into a very small sob, which soon turned to a very big sob, Serena sat near the rock, next to the pond and covered her face, this is horrible!! The day I leave! thought Serena, "Princess." said Trista, Serena looked up, "this is all I can tell you, I didn't really know that was going to happen, so I couldn't warn you, I'm sorry princess." said Trista, "Trista, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault at all! I just have to do this." said Serena and got up and walked towards Darian, "you cheater! you could have just broken up with me!" cried Serena and started to pummel Darian to the ground, then she started kicking him, all the scouts just stared in shock that Serena was beating someone up, Serena finally stopped, Darian wasn't dead, just unconsious. "that's what happens when you cheat on me for years and never tell me." whispered Serena.  
  
Mina was the only one who ran up to Darian and tried to see if he was alright, "come on Amy, let's get our stuff, we have to get going," said Serena trying to hide her tears, They got their luggage, everyone helped carry it, except Mina and Darian. Amara drove them to the airport, before they left Lita gave them her best goodies she could think of, and Raye gave them a charm for good luck. "the fight to Germany will leave in five minuets, please bored the plane now." said the announcer, Serena and Amy gave them all a quick hug and went into the plane. Thier seats were in first class, Serena got the window seat and watched their friends wave through the window, Serena started to cry, Amy looked through the window and she cried because she was going to miss her friends, the plane lifted, "please fasten your seat belts, and do not get out of your seat until the plane is steadly in the air." said the announcer. The plane lifted, and Serena watch as the bright lights of Tokyo started to dissapear, they were half was across the flight and the plane started to shake, Serena winced and turned away from the window and looked passed Amy to the other people, "AMY! THE PEOPLE! THEY'RE GONE!!!" cried Serena, Amy turned to notice this too, Amy check to see if the pioits were there, and Serena checked the rest of the plane, no one! "Amy, let's transform, I have a really bad feeling we're going to be attacked." said Serena, "okey, Mercury Crystal Power, make up!!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!!"  
  
they transoformed, they stood still, not making a single sound, and they listened.  
  
Silence.  
  
The silence broke by a terrifying scream, "Who's there?! show yourself!!" yelled Sailor moon suddenly, no answer, only a crack of a glass, Sailor Moon and mercury started to get freaked out, Mercury put on her VR vision, nothing. The plane started to shake a little more then the last time *princess...princess..* echoed a voice, Sailor moon looked around, still nothing, now the plane shook intensly, it started to spin, *die,die,die,die,die!!* and everything went black...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
so what did ya'll think of this story? good, bad? review and tell me if I should continue!!  
  



	2. nightmare

  
Author's note: Kind of short, I think.. eh, who cares? it deosn't really matter deos it? oh that doesn't matter either, just enjoy reading the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor, DBZ, they belong to um, I think of it later, and..I'll think of it later.  
  
  
  
  
****  
The plane started to spin intensely, *die, die, die, die,die!* and everything went black...  
****  
  
Serena woke up, she had a sharp pain in her stomach, and she was de-transformed, she looked around for Amy, she tried to speak, but no words came out, she found her, Amy was de-transformed also, and she was still unconscious, well, she thinks. Serena looked around her, the plane was practically smushed, and was high enough from where they were laying. Wonder where we landed? Hope it's not in the middle of no where. thought Serena, she then heard voices, many, but not like news reporters or Fire men, or something like that, she heard a loud creaking noise, and light opened up  
infront of her, "Hey guys! there's people in here! Two of them!" yelled the man, he looked back to her, "are you alright?" he asked, she nodded, he picked her up gently, there were other men, even one that was green! and they helped out Amy, Serena motioned the man to let her down, he did, Serena checked Amy's pulse, for a moment she waited, tears filled her eyes, at this moment she didn't care if she could talk or not, "AMY! NO!!!" sobbed Serena half surprised,   
  
Serena didn't care how much pain she was in at the moment, her friend was dead! Serena finally looked up, her eyes still red from crying, "I'm sorry if you had to watch me cry, but, *sniffle* thank you for helping me," said Serena, "Girl, if you don't have a place to stay, you can just ask." said Vegeta, everyone looked over to Vegeta in shock, Serena smiled, "thank you, er, I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced.", "I'm Goku, this is my son, Gohan, my other son Goten, Vegeta, Vegeta's son, Trunks, and Piccolo." said Goku pointing out each one. "it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is  
Serena, uh, Where are we?" asked Serena, "Black Forest, in Japan." said Trunks, "Japan?! I was half way to Germany!" cried Serena, "Germany? Why were going there?" asked Gohan, "Medical school, I was accepted, and so wa-" Serena stopped and looked where Amy was, her body was starting to glitter away to nothing, *gasp* "Amy no! You can't leave me like this!!" cried Serena, *good bye Serena* said Amy's voice and faded, Serena didn't notice that she was standing up, all the guys there were surprised that someone who looked so weak could stand perfectly well after a horrible plane crash, "can I asked you something?" asked Goten, "sure." said Serena, "are you human?", "uh, *sigh* no." said Serena, "then what are you?" asked Vegeta, more like a  
demand, "Lunerain, but I was reborn on earth, but I'm still Lunerain." replied Serena, "Lunerain? What's that?" asked Goten, "A race, duh, I was born on the moon, and raised as a princess, and I was suppose to be future empress of the world, but Darian just *had* to cheat on me since the Negamoon clan was destroyed." said Serena, Serena giggled at their confused faces.  
  
"um, you can't stay at Trunks's place, and my dad's house is just full, so you can stay at my place, and use the spare bedroom." said Gohan, "thank you," said Serena. They all went their own directions towards where they lived, well actually flied, since Gohan's house was near by so they just walked, "here it is." said Gohan unlocking the door, "pretty big place for one person." said Serena, "well, since I just knew something like this would come up some day, so I asked for a two bedroomed house." said Gohan, Serena was going to show him her brooch, but, it wasn't there, Serena eyes widened,  
"my brooch! it's gone!!" cried Serena, she looked in her pockets, and pulled out Amy's transforming pen, "huh? this was Amy's, why is it with me?" asked Serena to herself, she put it back in her pocket. "What did you say? your brooch?" asked Gohan, "yes, it's gone!" cried Serena, "what is it special?", "YES!! The imperial silver crystal is in there!! I can't afford to lose it! it's been in my family for over five million years!" cried Serena checking every pocket on her three times, nothing, "no." said Serena, "can we go back to the plane? I have to find it!" said Serena, "why?" asked Gohan, "It's the  
most powerfulest thing in the world, it has *alot* of energy, and I have to control it, but I have to get it!!" cried Serena and ran off back to where the pane crash was, "uh, Gohan, can you tear away some of the metal, I mean, if you can?" asked Serena, Gohan nodded.  
  
Serena watched as he tore away the metal. Serena looked over his shoulder, she saw her brooch, but the crystal was, broken, in to more than a million pieces, Serena gasped in horror, she looked more to the side, and she picked up a picture, it was the one Chibi-chibi had given them, and Raye's charm was right on top of it, and Lita's goodies Serena had saved below it, "all these things were spared, but why not the crystal?" asked Serena in a low whisper, Gohan looked at the stuff she was holding, "who's that?" asked Gohan, "Chibi-Chibi, she gave it to me at the going away party, Raye gave me the charm before I left on the plane. And Lita cooked all this food for me." said Serena, "But the crystal...It's broken! what am I going to do?!" cried Serena. "How should I know. fix it?", "fix a over five million year old crystal, that is really powerful, and can destroy all evil? yeah that's really going to be easy!" said Serena sarcastically,  
  
"oh, sorry never thought about that, probubly because you didn't tell me." said Gohan, "oh yeah.", "come on it's getting pretty late, let's head back and get some sleep." said Gohan , "okey." replied Serena and sighed, they headed back, and Serena lied down on the bed and slept right away, Gohan decided to watch her for a bit, just in case a cut or something started to bleed started to bleed.  
  
~Serena's dream~  
  
*Serena..* said a voice that echoed, Serena followed to where she heard the voice, "AMY!" she cried and ran to hug her friend, when she did, she went right through her, "oh Serena, I really miss you, why'd you have to die? If only I would've gone with you I would've been gone with you, but now your gone!" said Amy as tears flowed down her face, "Amy what do you mean? You died? Not me. you" said Serena, but Amy didn't hear her, Amy continued talking to herself, "I wish Serena could've been my maid of honor, and help me with having a better relationship with Greg." she said,  
"Amy..Please..I'm right here..I didn't die..Amy.." said Serena and she started to cry, when the tear hit Amy, she felt it, "huh? is it raining?" asked Amy and looked into the sky, "she can't hear me..Amy, please! I'm right here!" cried Serena, Amy looked into the pond, and saw a refection of Serena in it, Amy looked up right away, no one was there to her view, she looked back down, "she's crying." said Amy, "Serena, if your spirit still lives, I have one thing to say. You were my best friend I could ever have, I would die for you, if I had one wish in the world, I would wish to trade my life for you be live again! Serena, you were a great friend, take care of yourself..." Amy started to swirl and everything else started to swirl into disappearance, *princess...Princess* the voice was back, "W-Who are you?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" cried Serena, a cold shiver came up her spine, a dark creature appeared right infront of Serena, Serena jumped back in fright.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Serena, it showed it-self more, it was a shadow of a ghost and it was pure black, "I am Dark Shadow. Ruler and creator of all evil." it said, "what do you want with me?!", "I want you dead! And I succeeded you are dead! You can never come back to your rightful home! MWA, HA,HA, HA, the future is ruined, thanks to me. And now I'll kill you here! FOR YOU TO NEVER TO BE ALIVE ANYWHERE!!!" cried Darkshadow and it chased Serena, she wanted to transform, but her brooch was broken, she just pulled out Amy's transforming pen and yelled the first thing that came to her mind, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!!" she cried and she began to glow, and it scared Darkshadow away..  
~end of Dream~  
  
Serena was still dreaming and she was glowing where she was sleeping, Gohan awoke right away, and watched in amazement, her hair grew short and went to a blue color, and she finally turned into what Sailor Mercury looked like, exactly. She opened her eyes, she saw a *very* shocked looking Gohan, "Gohan! it was only a dream." she said and sighed, but noticed that her voice was like Amy's voice, "AHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!! IT WAS REAL!! IT TRIED TO REALLY KILL ME, AHH! I'M SAILOR MERCURY!! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SAILOR MOON!!!!" cried Serena, she kept crying and complaining, *Serenity! Calm down at once!!* said a voice which only Serena was familiar with..  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~To be continued..~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did ya' all think of this one? And Review this one please, and also, thank you for all your nice reviews, I thought I would have flames because I haven't written anything for weeks, or months, anyway, REVIEW!!  



	3. A new form

Author's note: all those reveiws were very nice, thank you. I guess it is a little confusing that Serena's dead or it seems like in her demension, and it kinda explains it in here, I guess. Well anyways, enjoy this story, I think you really would! ;D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sm.  
  
  
*****  
*Serenity, calm down at once!* demanded a voice that only Serena knew.  
*****  
  
"Mother!" gasped Serena, a small bubble with Queen Serenity the size of a fairy appeared infront of her. "Serenity, the dream was real, Dark shadow made it look like you died and Amy never went, but in real life your alive and Amy is dead," said Queen Serenity.   
  
"THEN WHY AM I SAILOR MERCURY?!" cried Serena.  
  
"When a scout is in danger and they have no way of transforming, and they have a different scouts pen, the words come in your head and you become that scouts, but you can only do it on emergencys." stated Serenity.  
  
"okey, so the dream was all real? Can't I go back to my demension?" asked Serena.   
  
Serenity shook her head. "This has happened before long ago, when Dark Shadow fakes a death, you can never come back, there may be a way, but I'm sorry I don't know it." said Serenity, "take care my daughter.....  
  
Serena heavily sighed and de-transformed. "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." said Serena Gohan slowly nodded, "where you in here the whole time?" asked Serena. "y-yeah, just in c-case something h-h-happens." Gohan stuttered out.  
  
"sorry for waking you," said Serena. There was a sudden knock at the door, Gohan answered it, it was his father."Gohan, do you know where that came from?" asked Goku, Gohan pointed to Serena. "I'm sorry to disturb you, it was a very bad nightmare." said Serena, "I don't think your ki would rise that much when your dreaming," said Goku.  
  
"the nightmare was real, and I guess my ki went up." said Serena. "Ooh, I see, okey, at least no one's hurt, okey bye!" said Goku and teleported back home. "I not going to be able to go bakc to sleep." said Serena, "you can either try to, or do something else, I'm going to go train." said Gohan.  
"Can you teach me too? I mean I know Dark Shadow's going to attack me again and I need to be prepared." said Serena.  
  
"Okey, I guess, but I'm just waring you, I'm a tough trainer, I picked it up from Piccolo, so once you start I won't let you quit." said Gohan, "okey lets start!" said Serena. Gohan showed her many fighting stances and techneques, Serena paid attention easily and caught on very fast. She was very complainitive on the four mile jog, but other than that she was very good.  
"okey, one more thing before we go inside," said Gohan, "what?", "I want to see if you can do the Kamehameha." said Gohan.  
  
"Aw! That one's really hard! fine, Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!" cried Serena and shot out a ki blast that went through about twenty trees. Gohan applauded, "Great job Serena, come on, were going to go to Capsule Corp for dinner tonight.", "cool! I've never been there!" said Serena and blasted off into the air.  
"Wait a minuet!" yelled Gohan, Serena stopped, "what?!" she asked, Gohan caught up to her, "you don't know the way," said Gohan. "Oh yeah! I thought I knew for a second, lead on!" said Serena, Gohan grinned and lead them to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I thought you weren't going to come because you have someone over." said Chichi meeting them at the door. "Well, I don't know how to cook, and she's probubly going to live with me for a while, why shouldn't I?", "don't try to act smart around me mister." snapped Chichi. "I didn't mean to mom, anyway, I'd like you to meet Serena, Serena this is my mom." said Gohan, "OOO! Gohan's got a crush on the new girl!" said Goten, "Shut up! No I don't!" said Gohan  
  
"What? I would, she's hot!" said Goten, "GOTEN! That's very inerproprete!" said Chichi, "it's kinda funny your little brother has more guts than you," said Serena, "hey, why are you guys standing out here? You can come inside you know." said Bulma, they all went inside, "wow, your house is so big!" said Serena, "were rich, what can you say?" said Bulma. Serena asked Gohan if he could show her sround the house, and he nodded and showed her around, "what's this place for?" asked Serena looking into a room with Vegeta in it, "that's the gravity room, Vegeta trains in there." said Gohan, "cool, how much gravity can Vegeta withstand?" asked Serena, "oh, probubly over I don't know I'm guessing 2, 3,000 times earth's gravity." replied Gohan, "WOW! He must be really strong!" said Serena, "yeah, so is my dad, Trunks, Goten, and me as I told you." said Gohan, "oh, I see." said Serena.  
  
They went back to eat, it seemed like Goku and Serena were having a contest on who could eat the most. By the end, they were even, then there was a sudden power outage, *he,he,he,he* Serena stood up and looked around, "Dark Shadow, show yourself!" demanded Serena, he did, then he grabbed Chichi, Serena looked strait towards him, "let her go! It's me you want so let her go!!" said Serena, "he,he, You can't tell me what to do, and your little worriors can't do anything to me, because they can't touch me!" laughed Dark shadow, "I'm warning you." threatened Serena, "oh, and what are you going to do? Change into Sailor Mercury again?" asked Dark Shadow sarcasticaly.  
  
'When it's a really big emergency, and all you have is another scouts wand, you can transform' said a voice in her head which was a flashback of before, "damn.." whispered Serena, Serenity, you have the power of Sailor Mercury, you can transform to her, if it's someone you have no ability of any kind that's only when it's an emergency, now TRANSFORM! Screamed the voice in her head which was queen Serenity, "okey mother......MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!" the same thing happened as before, her hair changed color and shorter, and she transformed into Sailor Mercury, "Let go of her now!" demanded Sailor Mercury, "HA! Give me your best shot! Your only Sailor Mercury! Not as strong as Sailor Moon!" said D.S (Dark Shadow) "Mercury...Aqua wrasing!!!" the water viens went strait towards him, and did some damage, 'Silver crystal, share your power, help me beat this evil goon,' thought Serena, it repsonded, a silver light serounded her, her hair went back to her original hair style, but a aqua color, her skirt was in three, blue, pink, and silver, and the cresent symbol, with the mercerain symbal beneath,and they shined on her forehead, "That power! It's so powerful!" cried Dark shadow, she opened her eyes, "you won't escape this time Dark shadow....  
  
  
  
to be continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? I think it was kinda cool, I mean, the way I changed her, anyway, review!  
  



	4. True love?

  
  
  
  
  
****  
She opened her eyes from her transformation, "you won't escape this time dark Shadow."  
****  
  
"Her ki, it's way so high!" cried Goku, "Dark Shadow, you've ruined my life, and killed my best friend, I'll give no mercy, I, Aqua Sailor Moon will destroy you, in the name of the planet Mercury, and the moon!" cried Sailor Moon, "Shine aqua illusion!!" the same attack as Sailor moon but the water was a silver color, the attack got to Dark Shadow, it wasn't that much effect, Gohan, and the rest went up to Sailor Moon to help her fight, the saiyans all turned super saiyan, "Give me your best shot!" cried D. S. Gohan blasted him out of the building, "This is for Ami," said Sailor moon and pulled out a wand with the symbol the same as the symbol on her forehead, and the rest was like her old cepter, "Mercury...Moon spirit...ILLIMINATION!!" a swirl of gold and blue wave went strait to Dark Shadow, "AHHHH!!!!" then and he disapeared, they were about to congradulate her until she said, "he's not dead, that just got him away, he's strong, more strong than you think."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Gohan, "He's Dark Shadow, creator of all evil." replied Sailor Moon, "so you mean, he made Freiza, Dr. Gero, and Majin Buu?", She nodded, "I'm going to go train." said Vegeta and went into the gravity room, "I have to get home, come on Serena." said Gohan, "okey." she de-transformed and followed Gohan home. Serena went in her room, and just wanted to sleep in the clothes she had, she turned off the lights and sat on her bed then looked through the window, "A new enemy, and none of the scouts are here to help me fight him, I wish Amy were here, not me, Amy should be the one worth living." said Serena, Gohan was listening by the door, 'she's so upset." he thought and gone to his room. "Darian...I know you can't hear me, but, I'm sorry for hurting you..You and Mina were meant to be, I don't even deserve to have anyone, my life is horrible...I just want to be back home with my friends," said Serena, she looked to the side on the drow, and it was Chibi-chibi, the picture reminded her of the party, she looked at her new brooch, on the outside was the mercerain and cresent symbol, she opened it and the crystal inside was blue, and it started glowing, then it played the exact music of her star locket, as it played all the memories of friends and family came through her head.  
  
She finally dozed off into sleep, Gohan was going to get something from that room, but he didn't want to wake Serena, so he levataited, he noticed the music and closed the brooch, "Ami..." she whispered, 'Ami must've been a very good friend." thought Gohan, he got what he needed and looked back at Serena, a lunular shape on her forehead, and there was only a dim light, Gohan went up to see what it actually was, he studied her forehead, "oh Darian, I love you!" said Serena and wrapped her arms around Gohans neck and kissed him, he was too shocked to move, Serena opened her eyes, "oh! I am *so* sorry Gohan! I was having a dream from a date me and Darian had a long time ago, and-", "i-it's alright..I'm sure it was an accident." said Gohan, "what where you doing so close up to my face?" asked Serena, "there was a cresent moon on it and I wasn't sure what it was because it was really dim," said Gohan, then when he got out of the room, he blushed and went to his room.  
  
Serena listened to the locket again, this time, she looked strait at it and it said, 'true love', 'huh? what deos that mean?' thought Serena continuing to stare at it, it started over, 'find','your','true love', 'true love, I had that, and look what happened.' thought Serena snickering, she closed her brooch, and thought hard, 'true love..but who? I haven't even liked anyone since I got here.......or maybe Gohan....nah, I don't think so." thought Serena and went to sleep.  
  
***Next morning at Five o' clock.***  
  
"Serena, Serena, wake up Serena." said Gohan shaking her to be awake, "SERENA WAKE THE FU-", "Luna I'm already dressed for school," muttered Serena, "SERENA!!!" yelled Gohan, Serena popped awake, her eyes were still blearly from being tired, since she saw black she thought it was Luna, "Luna, it's still dark outsi- hey wait a minuet, I already graduated from High School," Serena's eyes un blured, "oh, it's you Gohan, I thought you were a cat." said Serena, Gohan made a face in confusion, "remember, training." said Gohan, "oh yeah! And I'm training for a different reason now, not for revenge, well yes, but not the same thing, I want to train to beat Dark Shadow." said Serena, "okey then, come on." said Gohan, "Bulma brought over some extra clothes for you, it's in the bathroom. I'll wait outside."  
  
She went to the bathroom and found a white tank and shorts, so she changed into those, and there was a note on there saying:  
  
Serena,  
I know that all your stuff  
is still on that plane, so  
were going to take you   
shopping, right after your  
done training.  
  
Ja ne,  
Bulma  
  
"can we end early today? Bulma's taking me shopping." said Serena, "sure," said Gohan, they were practicing blocking through the day, and then Bulma came to pick her up, "Hi Bulma!" said Serena, "Hey Serena, come on!" said Bulma from the car, "Oh, and Gohan, we need someone to carry our stuff that we buy and so can you come with us?" asked Bulma, Gohan shrugged, "okey then come on!" said Bulma, when they got in the car, Vegeta was already in it, "why are you here?" asked Gohan, "she made me come." grumbled Vegeta, Serena sat in front with Bulma. "Where are we going to go shopping?" asked Serena, "oh, you'll see." replied Bulma, Serena and Bulma talk to each other the whole way, and the guys didn't say a word.  
  
They reach where they were going to go, "Satan Mall? That's a weird name." said Serena, "okey Serena, you can get anything you want." said Bulma, "Okey! thank you! But I won't be able to pay you back," said Serena, "don't worry." said Bulma, Serena smiled happily and got everything that she thought looked really cool so she bought it, they ended up getting fourteen bags of clothes before they left, and the guys had to carry it. "Woman, we've been here since the afternoon! Can't we go home?!" asked Vegeta, "quit being such a baby, we're done so we'll go home." said Bulma.  
  
When Serena got back, she put all her clothes in the closet in the room, and she hooked up the phone Bulma bought for her, and the computer, then Gohan arranged the desk in her room, and it was full of medical health books. Before Bulma left, Serena thanked her so much, Bulma then smiled and left. "I'm sorry I always have to stay here." said Serena while they were waiting for their dinner, "It doesn't really matter, if you stayed at Capsule Corp. Trunks would annoy the hell out of you, and same thing at my parents house, it deosn't bother me anyway." said Gohan.  
  
After a couple days, Serena figured out everything about Gohan and felt sorry for him, alot, and she really got a liking in Gohan, and she could tell he really liked her. One night while she was listening to her locket, she as thinking, 'maybe Gohan's my true love...We both like each other...But then that's what I thought about Darian..But Gohan has a pure heart, he would never cheat or anything, would he? I wonder if he's the right one for me.' she looked down at her crystal, 'yes.', 'well, the crystal says so...Why should it lie? I guess he is my true love..Not Darian.' she got up from her bed, and she turned on her computer to e-mail Bulma, she looked through the chatroom first, she found her, and did a private chat with her, Serena told her how she liked Gohan, and stuff, Bulma understood. Serena thanked Bulma for knowing how she felt and didn't do what her friends usally did.  
  
"Gohan I have to tell you something." said Serena getting up in the morning, "what?", she took a deep breath, "I-I don't know how to tell you this but..Uh..Um..uh.....I like you..I really do, I think your a generous, kind person who understands what I go through." said Serena and sighed that she got through that, Gohan was speechless, "Serena, I've liked you for the same reason, I thought you only liked me as a friend, like I did at first, but I grew to really like you." said Gohan blushing, "oh! That's so nice!" Serena cried in delight. There was a knock at the door, "I wanna get it for once!" said Serena, "be my guest.", she opened the door, "TRISTA?!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what to do, be a responsible reader and REVEIW!!!! 


	5. Battle's only begun

  
  
  
  
  
*****  
Serena opened the door, "Trista?!"  
*****  
  
"Princess, I'm so glad your alive." said Trista, "Huh? I never died, Ami did." said Serena, "My time is short here, I came here searching different demensions, only a few minuets in each. Princess, every scout is dead except me." said Trista, "how?!" cried Serena, Trista transformed, and held out her key, she made a vision in her head, when it was over Serena got in sudden tears, "Dark Shadow..I swear when I see him again..", "Princess, we need your help, we must leave now." said Pluto, Serena went pale, "b-but,", "we have no time, we must hurry!", "Can Gohan come to?" asked Serena, "anything for you princess, we must hurry!" said Pluto and opened a portal, and they went through.  
  
They appeared back at the time gates, "I must stay here, I must always stay here princess, be careful." said Trista and opened the gates and Gohan and Serena went through.  
  
They landed near a lake, Serena got up and looked around, "My world, it's..gone..." said Serena, "Moon, ice soul power, make up!" she yelled and turned into Aqua Sailor Moon, "Come on Gohan." said Sailor Moon, she went to the Cherry hill temple first, "AHHHH!!!" she screamed when she saw the dead bodies of the scouts lying on the stairs, "Scouts..No...rrrr, DARK SHADOW SHOW YOURSELF! NOW!" demanded Sailor Moon, Gohan turned super saiyan before he came, "hahaha! you came,! Hahaha!" said a voice.  
  
"That's not dark shadow.." said SM, "that's right!" and a youma appeared before her, "tell me where Dark Shadow is now!" demanded Sailor moon, "hahaha! Master Dark Shadow is busy at the moment, so he sent me here to kill you! just like the rest of your puny gardians! HAHAHA!",the youma attacked Sailor Moon, "HA!" cried Gohan and got it away, "Mercury...Moon spirit...ILLIMINATION!!" and the youma died, "thank you Gohan." said Sailor Moon, they went up the hill, past the bodies, Gohan was right behind her, but he looked at the bodies, 'ouch, they must've had a painful death.' thought Gohan, when he got up top he looked around for Serena, "Serena? Serena? Where'd she go?", *Gohan help!* cried Serena's voice in his head.  
  
"SERENA WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried Gohan, *Hurry please!* was the only reply, 'Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?' thought Goham, he turned back to Super saiyan, and went into the building, when he got inside, everything was serounded in some kind of fog, Gohan went cautiously through it, so far he hadn't run into anymore youmas, then he saw her, tied up by the hands, her face not visible, "Serena!" said Gohan he stopped when he barely made a step, 'I can't sence Serena's ki.' thought Gohan, the Serena that was tied up opened her eyes and they were red, it stayed in the same body of Serena and started attacking Gohan.  
  
He just made a small Kamehameha and beat the youma, but then, the body was still looking like Serenas' now he could sence Serena's ki, but it was very low, "Oh shit!" cursed Gohan, "now what am I going to do?" *Gohan HELP!* cried Serena's voice in his head, "she's still alive!!" said Gohan and went passed the dead youma and searched for her, her ki rise everytime he thought he got closer, "Serena!" said Gohan when he saw her, "Gohan hurry! he's going to kill me!" cried Sailor Moob, Gohan went to her, "are you alright?" asked Gohan, Serena nodded, Dark shadow appeared right behind Serena, he made his hand into a knife and threw his hand down, Gohan quickly got behind Serena and blocked the knife, and it went through his stomache, he gasped in pain, he turned back to normal, and blood streaked out of his stomache, "Gohan!!" cried Sailor Moon, she rose from where she was standing, ducking her head from veiwing she was crying, "everytime...Everytime, someone protects me they die, because of people like you..You bastard! I'll kill you!", "Mercury...Moon spirit..ILLIMINATION!!", "HAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! DARKNESS BLADE!"  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" she cried and barely blocked the attack, "Black lighting vein!" the attack tied around Sailor Moon like a rope, and the lighting caused her to scream, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!" and the viens let go of Sailor Moon, "Sailor Pluto! You came!" said SM, "this is a fight where we need to work together." said Pluto, "uug." said a voice behind them, "GOHAN YOUR ALRIGHT!!" said SM, and ran up to him and hugged him, "that little stab can't defeat me." said Gohan, he turned back to SSJ and helped Sailor Moon and Pluto fight.  
  
Sailor Moon then did a move Gohan had taught her, "KAOKEN!" and a red power wave serounded her, she kicked him intensly, punched him several times, and made a couple ki blasts while doing that. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! I AM INVINSIBLE! IMORTAL! NO ONE CAN EVER DESTROY ME! HA,HA,HA!" said Dark Shadow and a powerful force threw Sailor Moon back to where Gohan was.   
  
The force was too powerful for her, and the darkness inside of that attack filled her body and Sailor Moon died..Right infront of Gohan....  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I bet you all know what going to happen next, I know I do, (he,he) I just want a couple reveiws before I get the next chapter out. So you know...REVEIW!! 


	6. the last battle part 1

  
  
  
****  
The Force was too powerful for her, and the darkness inside of that attack filled her body and Sailor Moon died..Right infront of Gohan  
****  
  
Chapter 6: The last battle? part 1  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in anger of his first and only love, killed right infront of him, he was so angry, that he skipped all the way to SSJ 4, he screamed in agony while he turned that form, Dark Shadow backed away a little.  
  
Gohan's opened his eyes, both in hate and sadness and despret to kill Dark shadow. At once he started attacking Dark Shadow, Sailor Pluto was going to help, but this was his task he must do, Sailor Pluto took a last glance and returned to the time gates. "You fuckin' son of a bitch I'll kill you!" said Gohan, he punched him rapidly, so fast that even Dark Shadow couldn't block a couple. Gohan made a intensly large ki blast and shot it right towards Dark Shadow, the shadowy form which he first made his appearance was off. He was now what looked like all the evil from the two demension put together as one, and his eyes were red as flames seem to be in them, "Ah, nice to be out of that silly shadow and in my true form." said D.S, "Now give me your best shot, you can't do anything, this body is ten tim times stronger than the other one! HA,HA,HA!", "KA....ME....HA.....ME.....HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The attack was huge, it went strait toward him, but he just threw it off to the side like it was nothing, then an attack out of nowhere got him, he fell back, it was Sailor Moons cepter's light, Gohan looked around to see nothing, then Princess Serenity appeared out of nowhere infront of Gohan, but you could she right through her, "Gohan, we have to use my crystal..It's the only way, but we need the scouts." said Serenity in a echoy kind of voice, "how? their dead." said Gohan, "I am also..My friends..if they were dead, I would be able to find them, they're not dead, they're alive somewhere." said Serenity.  
  
"Oh, now isn't it Princess Serenity of the silver mellenium, and what? Your dead! HA! there's nothing you can do!" laughed Dark shadow, "there is plenty I can do to protect my world and his combind, I have a way to destroy you, watch and she what the power of light and love go againts darkness and hatered. Serenity closed her eyes and focased on her friends energy, to sence their ki, she figured out they were not in this demension or the other. 'where are you scouts?' thought Serenity still searching in her mind, "can't find them can you?" said D.S, she looked up, "of course not, they're in a demension far away from here where you can't find them! HAHAHAHA!", "We can beat you by ourselfs anyway!" said Serenity, her crystal appeared before her. "Your crystal cannot beat me, I am the most powerfulest being known in the whole demensional universe!"  
  
"Now who says that? All my enemys, and look what happened to Beryal, the Negamoon, heartsnachers, and Galixia, gone, like you'll be. Never to see this world again, you will live no more Dark Shadow, you made Queen Beryal and she destroyed my kingdom, and stole energy from innocent people, Cell absorbed helpless people, all created by you," said Serenity, "nice little speach you got there, Princess know-it-all, I couldn't care less about anything you said in there. You can't destroy me, I am immortal. Try your best, you'll never win!" said D. S, "Garlic Jr. was immortal, and still is alive, somewhere, trillions of light years from our world." said Gohan, Dark shadow snaped his fingers, but they thought a youma would appear, but Sailor Pluto did.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, take care of these people, I have no time to waste." said Dark Shadow, "yes master." said Pluto, "Sailor Pluto! I demand an explination!" said Serenity, "Master Dark Shadow gave me more than garding the gates of time, much more, I serve for him, not you anymore," said Pluto, "You are a sailor scouts, you protect and bring peace to our world, not more disaster and evil!" said Serenity, "Princess, I am well known as a 'forgotten scout', no one ever sees me, my life is better here, this is what I've always wanted, and you can't take it away." said Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Pluto..No please....I'm losing too many people too fast, first it's Amy, then I don't know where the scouts are and now you...AH! Why do I keep losing people?!" cried Serenity, she held her crystal in the air, "Mother, please help me find the scouts...I need you mother, please, HELP ME!" cried Serenity, a brilliant flash of light made it's way to the crystal, it glowed and the light spread throughout the whole place from inside the crystal, the outline of every single scouts appeared infront of Princess Serenity, the crystal was almost done with getting them all fully to where they were, but the light went out and Serenity's spirit disapeared and everything went to a foggy mist like before...  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's shorter than the other ones, but stick with it, I'll get the next part out soon. 


	7. the last battle part 2

  
  
  
  
****  
Serenity's spirit dispeared and everything to a foggy mist like before.  
****  
  
Chapter seven: The last battle? part 2  
  
"Serena! No!" cried Gohan, 'I can't do this by myself..' he thought, he stood there, silent, then he slowly walked back and found Serena's body was lying. He stared at her, sadness in his eyes, he had found true love the only one he thought was going to be, now dead, right before his eyes, he couldn't help but shed a tear down, it landed on her body, but instead of Serena glowing, Gohan's heart began to glow, he touched his heart, then pulled it away, he saw infront of him, a crystal, it was golden, and shaped like Serenas'. He didn't know why or what made him, but he slowly kneeled and set the crystal near her brooch, they glowed together and a flash of light came, it revived Serena and healed all her wounds.   
  
She rose, turning to Neo-Queen Serenity, she took Gohan's hand and gave him back his crystal, "This is your crystal Gohan." said Serenity, Gohan gave a blank look, "Your crystal was traped within your body, unable to be released, your crystal was your hidden power, now you have truely freed it, do you remember your battle with Cell?" asked Serenity, Gohan nodded, "when he hurt your friends so much inside the crystal reacted. Now that you have released your power, you are more powerful with it." said Serenity, *he,he,he* Dark shadow appeared again, "More powerful, how pathetic. Your crystal isn't that strong. And in a couple oh, minuets, this place will self-destruct, and there's no escaping out of here. HA,HA,HA,HA, ha..ha....  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared, "Princess, hurry this way." said Pluto, "I thought yo-", "of course not, I was bluffing, come on lets hurry!" she opened a portal, "inside quickly!" said Sailor Pluto, a big blast came and destroyed the worp. "Shit!" cursed Gohan, "you aren't trying to escape now are you? nice try!" said a echo of Dark shadow, "Prince, Princ-", "I'm not a prince!" said Gohan, "no time to explain now. You both have to use your crystals! hurry, Prince, hold out your crystal, right next to the princess' ordered Pluto, the place started to shake, "hurry!", Gohan came to Serenity, he out it with hers, " power of the crystal listen to me, help me bring my friends here to help me!" cried Serenity, as same as before but, with Gohan's crystal, they both glowed a beautiful mixture of gold and blue, this time it worked, all the scouts appeared fully, "Serenity!" cried Sailor Jupiter, inoring the crys of happiness from her fellow scouts, she looked around for Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Serenity, there is no way we can bring Ami back, she is gone forever.", Serenity's eyes grew, "No..There has to be a way..THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! SHE CAN'T DIE!" cried Serenity, the building shook again, the scouts hooked their hands together around Gohan and Serenity, Gohan was with Serenity and held the crystal together with her.  
  
Dark shadow appeared once more, "Do you think that the crystal can get you out?" asked D.S, he stopped the shaking, "lets go fight evenly," he grew tens times his size and was as big as Beryal was, "ha,ha,ha, now try to beat me!" he said in a much deeper voice, he made a very big power attack, the two crystal's made a ki blast that big and tried to block it, it wasn't strong enough. Serenity closed her eyes, 'the whole world and both demensions depend on us, Ami, mother, share your power please..for the sake of both demensions,' thought Serenity, the crystal got larger and blocked it, it hit him which bought them time, "now!" cried Serenity,   
  
"Mars crystal power!!"   
  
"Jupiter crystal power!!"  
  
"Venus crystal power!"  
  
"Pluto crystal power!"  
  
"Uranus crystal power!"  
  
"neptune crystal power!"  
  
"Saturn crystal power  
  
"moon crisis power!"  
  
"Moon, ice soul..POWER!!" their symbols appeared on their forehead, and formed into a raimbow ball; of swirls of different colors that represent them, "SOLAR SAILOR POWER!!" they shouted together, it headed strait towards Dark Shadow and caught him off guard..He was killed a fast and painless death, Serenity turned back to Sailor Moon and Goham back to his normal form, Sailor moon leaped up into the air, "WE DID IT!! I CAN'T BELIVE WE BEAT THE CREATOR OF ALL EVIL!" cried Sailor moon in joy, she came down and hugged Gohan, "this is the best day of my life!!", then she finally calmed down and looked at the rest of the scouts, "what's wrong with you people?! We beat dark shadow, show a little sympathy!" said SM, "yeah, Serena's right!" said Jupiter, "but we'd like to know who your boyfriend is!" said Mars, "Gohan! I meet him in another demension! Isn't he cute?" said Sm, "But Serena, what's going to happen to me?" asked Sailor Mini moon, "oh yeah that's right."  
  
"Darian was my daddy, but if your with him..Then what's going to happen to me?" asked S.M.M, "Gohan, if you didn't know, this is my future daughter Rini, she came to help us in the past, to her, to defeat all the youmas." said SM, after that Rini started to glow, everyone blocked their eyes, and Rini changed completely, she looked more buff, her hair was still pink, but a little darker, and she was taller, "Rini, what happened to you?!" cried Sailor moon, "what do you mean? I was always like this!" said Rini, "huh?" said S.M comfused, Pluto came up to them, "princess, time has been changed, small lady's father is Prince Gohan." said pluto, "okey now why am I a prince?" asked Gohan, "I know you didn't know, but your grandfather Bardock, was very close to Queen Serenity, she asked him if he wanted to be part of the silver mellenium, he thought of it as in marrage, but no, he agreed, and he was sort of a king, in a way of the lunerains, he just was never there. His visits were rare, after Vegeta-sei was blown up, Queen Serenity weeped for her only and best friend, she kind of knew him as a king, so she decided that his family be royalty." said Pluto, "that makes sence, I guess." said Gohan.  
  
"Pluto! Came we go back to Gohan's demension and celebrate?" asked Sailor moon, Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded, she opened a portal, "everybody in!" said Sailor moon and de-transformed and jumped in pulling Gohan with her, the others looked at each other for a second then shrugged and stepped in, Pluto went back to the time gates, "okey, where should we go?" asked Gohan, Serena shrugged, "Gohan!!" yelled his mother's voice running to him, "where have you been?! you've been missing for a week!!" cried Chichi, "a week?!" Gohan turned to Serena, she shrugged again, "who are these people?" asked Chichi, "my friends! Or the scouts!" said Serena, "oh, come on, we have to get to C.C, and tell everyone I found you!" said Chichi dragging Gohan, they followed her.  
  
*~*at C.C~*~*~  
  
"Hey you found them!" said Goku, "who are they?", "the scouts I told you about!" said Serena, "man Bulma's physic or something," said Goku, "why?" asked Rei, "she has a party." replied Goku, Serena smiled and rushed inside, the rest just followed, "Bulma! I'm back!" shouted Serena, "Serena, Gohan! I knew you would return today." said Bulma, Goten came up to them, "so what you do? Have you know what,", "you know what, your very immature for a kid, and no we didn't!" said Serena, "yeah, he has a sick mind." said Trunks, Serena introduced everyone of her friends to everyone, then she introduced them to her friends, "don't forget me!" said a small voice, and Chibi-chibi fell from the ceiling, "Chibi-chibi!" said Serena, "Hi Serena!" said Chibi-chibi, Serena smiled warmly, "everyone, this is Chibi-chibi!" said Serena, baby Bra came up to Chibi-chibi, and smiled, they played together while everyone else enjoyed the party.   
  
After the party was over, all the scouts stayed at Capsule corp, and Serena already left to Gohans', "Bye mom!" said Gohan and flew off to his house, when he got there he opened the door, but it was locked, "Serena! Open the door, I forgot the key!" yelled Gohan, there was no answer, "Serena!!" yelled Gohan again, still with no answer, "Why are you yelling?" asked Serena coming up to him with Chibi-chibi in her arms, "I thought yo-", "no, I was waiting for you to come because you had the key..Don't you?" asked Serena, "no." said Gohan, "uh oh." said Chibi-chibi. They stood out there for three hours of trying to think of how to get in.  
  
"Hey, can't you just bust open the door?" asked Serena, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" said Gohan, Chibi-chibi giggled softly, he knocked down the door easily. "Now how are we going to put it back up?" asked Serena, "oh yeah, never thought about that, oh well I'll fix it tomorrow, it's getting late, lets go to bed." said Gohan, they each went to their own rooms.  
  
~Serena's room~  
  
"Hey Chibi-chibi, do you think me and Gohan would get married?" asked Serena opening her locket, "yeah." said Chibi-chibi drifting into a peacful sleep, "you do? I guess we are...But..We haven't even gone on one date, this is so confusing, they'res' so much more I can figure out about Gohan, I just wish, Aami could be here and see what's happening." said Serena and fell asleep.  
  
~Gohan's room~  
  
"Maybe I should do it tomorrow...Or not, we haven't even been on one date, but she already lives with me..I guess, maybe, I better ask mom tomorrow." said Gohan..  
  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I might write one or two more chapters but I'm not sure..Amyway, you know what to do.  
  
  



	8. propose

  
  
  
  
That morning Gohan decided to let Serena sleep in, just for today, and he headed off to his parents place. When he got there, Chichi was already outside hanging laundry, "Hi mom." said Gohan landing, "Hi Gohan, what'd you come over for?" asked Chichi, "I have to ask you something.", "what?", "um,what did you and dad do before you got married?" asked Gohan, "I just said I wanted to get married and he just aggred...Why?", "um,um,um.", "your going to propose to her aren't you?" asked Chichi, "yes." whispered Gohan, Chichi smiled brightly. "Oh I'm so glad my son's finally getting married!!" said Chichi about to cry, "do you think she'll say yes?", "of course!" said Chichi, "Come with me." said Chichi and dragged him inside.  
  
She looked through her drawer, "here it is." said Chichi pulling out a small box, "what is it?" asked Gohan, "my engagement ring, I don't really need it to show were married anymore so you can use it to propose to Serena." said Chichi. "How'd you know I wa-", "Gohan, she lives with you. She likes you I can tell, and at the party you told us what happened that was because of the power pf love inside of you, so that you won." said Chichi, "I'll set up the perfect dinner tonight, with no interuptions at all.", "Thanks mom, I knew you can help." said Gohan taking the box and left.  
  
Gohan flew back home, Serena was awake and she attempted to make breakfast, "Hi Gohan!" said Serena, there was smoke coming out of the kitchen, Gohan hurried in there. *cough* *cough* "Serena, what are you doing?!" asked Gohan going through the smoke to find Serena, he opened the windows and doors to get all the smoke out. Whne the smoke cleared, he found Serena's face all black from smoke, "sorry Gohan." said Serena, "hey you tried, I don't even try to cook," said Gohan, Serena laughed clearing all the food off the frying pan and everything else.  
  
"Hey Serena, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Gohan, Serena turned around, "as in just the two of us?" asked Serena, "yes.", "So you mean a...Date?!" asked Serena, "yes." replied Gohan, "Of course!!!" cried Serena hugging Gohan. "Great. Were leaving at seven. I have to go somewhere, you can get ready." said Gohan and left.  
  
Serena hurried to take a shower, she at least washed her hair twice before she was out, and she looked through all her clothes to she what one she would wear, she finally found a blue dress and a pink dress, they looked alike, but she didn't know which one to wear, 'hmm, my favorite color is pink...But I'll wear blue!" thought Serena, the blue one, as the pink one, had a short skirt, but not two short, and there were blue perals on it; but just in the middle part. She put daisys in her hair, and she put makeup on, but not too much, and she wore sapphire earings. She was all ready; she just needed the man to take her. "How do I look?" asked Serena to Chibi-chibi, "pretty!" sheaked Chibi-chibi, "I really should call the scouts and tell them," said Serena, she didn't want to call, so she went online, she only found Bulma on, she asked for her friends, all of them, to come and she what she was going to say.  
  
When they were on, she told them that she was going to go on a date with Gohan and she was really excited. The scouts were just happy for her and   
hoped she would have a great time, she stayed online till seven. When she relized how long she was on, she said bye and got off. Chibi-chibi had already gone to Chichi's so she wouldn't be alone here. And Gohan came in the door in a tux and had a boucae of roses, Serena was a little disapointed that he got roses, but she didn't care. "Wow, Serena, you look beautiful." said Gohan, Serena blushed. "Come on we have to get going." said Gohan, "we'll just take nimbus to Satan city, is that alright?" asked Gohan, Serena nodded but she didn't know who or what nimbus was, "Flying Nimbus!" he called out and a golen cloud appeared right infront of him, he jumped up and then helped Serena up.  
  
They were a little ways from the city and Gohan stopped there and popped out a car from the capsules. "You know what, I'm still amazed with what the capsules could do." said Serena. They got in the car and drove to the restrant they needed to go to. When they got there, it seemed to Serena that was the most fanciest restrant she had ever seen. Gohan showed the waiter the reservations and led them to where they were reserved for. Serena orded something small and so did Gohan, they didn't wannt to make fools of themselfs by eating like pigs. After they ordered and ate, Gohan kneeled before Serena, "Serena, it's a little soon, but it seemed like we've been together forever, you've changed my life, and I practicly fell in love with you at first site.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No need to reveiw, you can just read the last chapter.  



	9. Wedding night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
"Serena!" called out a voice, Serena turned around to find Ami, "AMI!" cried Serena and hugged her best friend. "Serena, I'm so glad it work!" said Ami, "what?" asked Serena, "when I died I thought about nothing but you, and I thought I could try to come in a dream. And also I'll beg them if I could at least come for your wedding okey?" Serena nodded happily, "How come you can't, stay?" asked Serena, "the gods need me there. They won't allow me to leave. I'm sorry Sere.", "It's alright, as long as you visit in dreams, and stuff like that, I'll be happy." said Serena, "Thank you, oh and when you wake up I'll be right next to you, because I just asked when you weren't looking. Bye."  
  
*End of dream*  
  
Serena popped awake and did find Ami right next to her, "So it was real." said Serena, "yup, sure was." said Ami, Chibi-chibi woke up hearing a familar voice, "AMI!" crid Chibi-chibi jumping from the bed, "Chibi-chibi missed you!" Ami laughed and hugged Chibi-chibi, Gohan came in the room, "Who's this?", "Gohan she came! She came just for me!" said Serena hugging Gohan, he looked up and saw the familar face they've seen, dead, weeks ago, "wasn't sh-", "yes, but she came! Just for today! for our wedding!" said Serena. "Come one Ami, I want you to meet everyone,and I want you to see my wedding dress and, help me get dressed, and everything! Oh and can you be the my maid of honor?", "Of course!" said Ami, the two girls rushed out of the house, leaving Gohan standing there with Chibi-chibi, "Wow, what a morning." said Gohan, Chibi-chibi giggled and went after Serena and Ami.  
  
Serena kept her hair in odangas, and let her hair be braided, Ami put Lilys in her odangas, and everyone helped her into her dress, Chichi put the vail in her hair, and everyone else left to get ready. Chichi left to get all the guys ready, as with Bulma.  
  
Bulma had trouble getting Vegeta into his tux, and Chichi threatened that if they didn't wear they're tuxs' they had to cook for themselfs, so all the guys got in their tux, Chichi spent the most time fixing up Gohan. "Fix up that bow, push in the rose, botton your coat, or put on your coat first, wipe that dust off, brush your hair, hurry up!" ordered Chichi, Gohan did everything but brush his hair, but Chichi had already left. "Man Gohan you look tight." said Goten, "shu..Hey for once you didn't say an insult.", "Hey man, it's your wedding, I'll do it after." said Goten and went off laughing.   
  
"How do I look?" asked Serena, "Serena, you look fine, you'll be fine, stop asking that question." said Rei, "I do? really?", "yes!" her friends said all together. There was a knock at the door, Serena answeredd it, "Trista!" cried Serena and hugged her, "I knew you'd come! I just knew it!" said Serena, "of course princess, I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Trista. Chichi suddenly came in, "HURRY, THE WEDDING'S GOING TO START!" cried Chichi, Serena hurried along, "Don't be nervous Serena." said Ami right behind her, "I won't, I hope." said Serena, Gohan was already there, and Goku walked her down the aile, the music stopped and everyone was silent.  
  
"blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah..Do you Son Gohan, take Serena Tsukino as your wife?", "I do.", "and Tsukino Serena, do you take Son Gohan as your husband?", "I do.", "I now announce you both man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Gohan gave her a pasionate kiss like the one before, everyone cheered and Gohan carried Serena out of the church. Everyone waved as Gohan, carrying Serena, flew to their honeymoon.  
  
"I have to go now," said Ami, "what do you mean?" asked Lita, "I could've only stayed for the wedding, now that it's over..I have to leave, say bye to Serena for me, and I'll miss you guys, I had a great time." she started glowing brightly, and she disapeared. "I have to return to the time gates." said Trista and also left. Everyone else just talked.  
  
Serena and Gohan were on a island no one knew of doing something there, I'm not going to say it though, I'm not that kind of person, intruding on their privacy.(he,he)  
  
~A month later~  
  
The earth froze by an unknown cause, everyone and everything was frozen. Many years passed, up to the 30th centry, Serenity awoke and unfroze the earth with her power, she and Gohan became the rulers of the world and eventually had Rini. Later on, they had another baby named Pan. When she became a teen ager, the universe was in danger again, Goku was wished a child, and so him, Trunks and Goten were suppose to go and find the neo-balls all around the universe. Rini and Pan wanted to go but they wouldn't let them, but Pan snuck on, and Trunks and Goku got on the plane, not knowing they had left Goten behind. So they're on their own quest, Serenity and Gohan stay to protect the earth, Serenity wished back her mother to be alive and all was well and Serena was glad that Gohan was her true love.Also they hoped Pan, Goku, and Trunks had a safe journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you people liked this story, I worked really hard to please you people.....please review! And thank you for all the other reviews for my other chapters!!!! 


End file.
